chronexiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gab
"Could you do something more useful than scream like little girls? "They are girls!" "I was talking about you, Princess."-After the water trial to Nark. Basic Gab is one of the main male protagonists in the novel and web series "Chronexia and the Eight seals". He starts out as a potential adversary but he eventually joins them, but only so he can find the location of an 'old friend.' Appearance Gab has long silver hair and dark red eyes. He dresses in a red kimono and carries around a large sword with a magic rune carved into it that helps him keep is demon half in check. Personality Gab is somewhat cold and distant at the beginning of his misadventures with the group, but as he comes to know the group a bit better, he warms up a little towards the group's members (excluding Nark) and even shares some laughs with them, as he does have a good sense of humor. He's somewhat arrogant due to his immense strength and when fighting he tends to taunt his opponents. Abilities Sword Skills ' Gab is a very formidable opponent on the battlefield. The only time he's ever been defeated was when he let Nark beat him. '''Demonic Powers ' Due to his species, he has the ability to withstand extreme temperatures, leap several miles in a single bound, survive the use of the spell 'Apocalypse', and doesn't need rest. 'Ability To Read Mana Levels ' He has the ability, much like Ryu and Tom, to read the Mana levels of his opponents. '''Red Fae He has a red Fae, which is when he feels an abundance of an emotion and channels it into a red aura that causes his Mana levels to skyrocket, much like Tom's gray Fae. According to Ryu, his Fae color means Perseverance. Transformation When he loses his sword or it's destroyed he loses the runes that keep this ability in check. He transforms into a large cat-like creature that's bloodthirsty and incredibly deadly. When in this form, only the most basic of his instincts and thoughts are what dictates his actions, as he has very little control over himself in this state. Relationship Tom Watson ' The two seem to be at odds a bit when they first meet, but Gab warms up to Tom after the two fight together a bit and has a lot of respect for the boy. 'Misty Trachtenberg ' He's fairly indifferent towards Misty, although he does think she's quite the coward when she's supposed to be a Goddess. 'Noemi Watson ' He finds Noemi to be fairly weak and underwhelming, but he does find her childish behavior sort of endearing. 'Nark Shin ' He doesn't care much for Nark, and Nark sort of kinda wants to murder Gab. The two fight all the time, although most of Gab's moves against him are simply poking fun at him and Nark tries to gut him like a fish on many occasions. 'Asuka Starz ' At first, Gab is annoyed with Asuka due to her using her cards to do a 'fortune telling' prediction of his future and who he is and he denies all of it due to her painting him as a much softer and kinder person than he believes himself to be. However, he starts to develop feelings towards her, especially when they're forced into the arena and he transforms into his demon form just to protect and save her when her fight goes wrong and afterwords just sits quietly, holding her in his lap and nursing her back to health. After this incident, the two get closer and closer, to the point that when she's abducted he immediately goes on a rampage. When teased about his affections he always denies it in an almost Tsundere-like fashion. 'Ryu Starz ' He's not particularly fond of Ryu but he also doesn't exactly hate him. He has a good amount of respect for the boy due to his power and abilities. 'Marle ' Much like Noemi, he finds her goofy antics somewhat endearing and joins the others when they laugh at her silliness. 'Vince Unlike most of the rest of the cast, he doesn't have any real vendetta against Vince. The only reason he joins up to find him was to get information out of him on the location of two people he's been looking for... Trivia * He calls Nark a pretty princess * The only time he ever slept after his transformation was when he needed to pass the time when he was getting a new sword * He was human once, but was turned into a half demon through painful and inhumane experiments Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magick Users Category:Humans Category:Powerhouses